


For Better Or For Worse

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, It was funnier in my head, but i just thought it'd be funny, everyone is so happy and loving, i don't plan on writing more fics involving kids, then there's poe's in laws who were sith lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe have just had your first child. Everyone is so happy but now the grandparents want to meet them. Which would be fine except Poe’s parents are loving and nice but yours are former sith lords and petty bitches
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 21





	For Better Or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written this kind of fic before but I was thinking it’d be hilarious if Poe’s in laws were sith lords. Jaguada is a sith planet apparently but I thought it sounded cool. Both sides of my family are petty bitches but unlike sith lords I hate my family. Yes I know who Mara Jade is no i don’t give a fuck

“We made this.”

“I did most of the work.”

You and Poe were in the hospital just after having your first child. You had to remind Poe that it was you who went through all the motions of carrying and birthing his new born daughter.

You looked at your husband as he looked adoringly at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

“I never thought we’d reach this point in our lives. The war being over and we are safe from any threats and we have a family.”

“Poe, you’re going to make me cry.”

“She’s going to be one hell of a pilot.” He said.

“I think you mean one hell of a force user?”

“No I said pilot.”

“Mmmm.” You were starting to feel sleepy and you knew this would be an argument for another day. You fell asleep watching Poe cradle your child.

“You can come in if you stay quiet.” He whispered and in crashing into the room, quietly, was Rey, Finn, Rose, Ben, Leia and Han.

“She’s cute.” Leia said in hushed tones.

“How can you tell? It’s just a potato.” Ben replied softly.

“You were a potato once.” Han in a low voice.

“A cute one though, right mom?”

“Sure, Ben.”

“So when are you taking her home to meet your parents?” Rey asked.

"In a couple of weeks. Just so we can get settled into our home and figure out our routine.”

“I think Shara and Kes might be upset that they didn’t get to meet her first.” Leia said and she took your daughter off Poe who seemed reluctant to let go.

Finn, Rey and Rose immediately crowded Leia to get a better look. Ben rolled his eyes but as he was the tallest he got a better look. He pretended to not care but Poe could tell he was vying for the favourite uncle spot over Finn.

“We’re too far away, they’ll have to deal with it.”

“When are you taking her to see Y/N’s parents?” Han asked.

“Her what now?”

“Your in laws?”

Ah yes. While Poe loved you very much, your parents were sith lords. Former sith lords who had been exiled to a sith planet. You barely spoke to them, because of the whole they tried to bring chaos and destruction to the galaxy back in the Empire days, but you still kept in contact.

Poe had never met them in person. He had seen pictures that you had but that was the extent of it. You had told them they knew you existed but they didn’t know you were married.

Now that you had a child Poe had a sneaking suspicion you would try to convince him to go meet them.

The things he would do for love.

—————————————————————————————–

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying?”

“Yes.”

Poe went back inside the house to collect the missing things while you continued strapping your kid into the seat in the ship. You had been assured it was safe to travel and as soon as the all clear had been given Poe was already dragging you to his parents house.

As much as you loved to see Shara and Kes you knew that the second they laid eyes on their granddaughter, you’d never get her back. It took a while to get her back from Leia and Han. You thought Leia would be the problem considering how she still is over Ben and he’s in his thirties but Han was the main problem. He pretended to be gruff and too cool but you knew he was a man who loved kids.

Especially since he keeps not so subtly suggesting to Ben to get a girlfriend but that might be because he wants Ben to leave the house. Leia refuses to push Ben into doing anything and they’d bicker over it.

You asked Poe if this was going to be you two in several years time and Poe insisted that would not happen because he was going to be a cool dad. No pressuring his daughter to do anything he’d let her use his x-wing and even smoke a little spice he won’t stop her.

You will do none of those things Mr Dameron, you had said.

That’s why you’ll be the un-fun parent Mrs Dameron, he had replied.

You had rolled your eyes and pulled your husband in for a kiss. He meant well and he was only saying those things to make you laugh. Not even you were allowed to touch his x-wing without his permission.

Finn and Rose had been busying cooing over your child at the time and there was definitely a hint of something happening there.

You hadn’t seen them in a few days and Poe had already started planning the baby shower party.

“Ready to go?” Poe said.

“As I’ll ever be.”

You sat in the co pilot seat and your baby in a special seat behind Poe. Thankfully she was asleep and would not cause any mess on the journey.

It wouldn’t be a long one but you never know when she’s going to wake up.

“Do you think it’s too late to change her name?” Poe asked.

“What’s wrong with Mara?”

“Seems a bit....”

“Force usery?”

“Maybe.”

“For the last time we are not calling her Poe, Poelena, Poerella or any other variations of your name.”

“Pilot?”

“Let’s compromise. When you spend several hours in pain pushing a baby out of your body, then you can name her whatever you like.”

“Excellent. Next baby is Pilot Poelena Dameron.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Too late. You said for better or for worse.”

“Maker, give me strength.”

—————————————————————————————–

It was a few hours later when you arrived at the Bey-Dameron residence and you saw Poe’s parents already waiting for you. As much as you loved that everyone in your life was excited by your baby, you’d think she was the maker returning.

“Poe!”

Shara ran over to her son and hugged him tightly.

“Hi mom.”

You stepped off the ship and Kes came over and started unloading bags you’d brought with you. Most of it was stuff for your baby. You didn’t realise how much you actually needed until Leia and Han had started giving you advice.

You were worried about how you and Poe would cope post war because most places had been destroyed and neither of you had any stable job. Saving the galaxy had it’s perks though and you had been granted a house on Yavin IV. Poe had wished to return to his home and his parents and you weren’t going to argue. Wherever he was, was home for you.

You had insisted on not living so close to his parents because you were adults and needed to be away and in your own space. Poe had agreed and had definitely put that no neighbours nearby to use.

Shara finally let go of her son and escorted you inside the house.

“I’ll get you something to drink and you two get comfy.”

You looked out the window to see Poe and Kes struggling with all the bags. It brought a smile to your face and you went to sit down at the kitchen table.

“So how’s my granddaughter?” Shara asked as she put a warm drink in front of you.

“Blessedly silent.”

“Poe was a noisy baby he would never settle down.”

“Him? Noisy? That doesn’t sound like him at all.” You said and Shara laughed.

“What are you two laughing about?” Poe asked.

“You.”

Poe put the bags in the room you would be sharing for the week. It was originally just going to be a weekend stay but his parents insisted for a longer stay. You were apprehensive at first but Poe convinced you it meant you could sleep in all day. Catch up on the rest a baby doesn’t let you have at night.

It wasn’t so long ago Poe was trying to get you into bed for sex and not for sleep.

Poe collapsed into the chair next to you and he started making faces at his daughter who had woken up.

She was two months old now and Poe was trying to get her to respond to him. It had taken longer to get to his parents house because he kept saying oh just one more day with just us three it will be fine.

It seemed that Poe didn’t want to share her either. You couldn’t blame him she was an adorable baby. You might be a little biased but even Ben couldn’t deny she was cute.

The war was over everyone was going to be having babies now. The more the merrier in your opinion.

“Poe is trying to make her be a pilot already.”

“Good on you she’ll make a fine pilot some day.” Shara said.

“No absolutely not. No piloting. She’s two months old.” You replied and now Kes had joined you all at the table. Maybe he can back you up.

“You’re right of course.”

“Thank you Poe.”

“No piloting yet.”

“No piloting ever.”

“To be discussed.”

You sighed and dropped the subject for now. You would win this argument in the end. Poe would have to give in and let her be trained in the force.

“Let me hold my granddaughter you’ve hogged her long enough.” Kes said and you passed her over.

“Yes I’ve spent too long with my own daughter how dare I not let anyone else see.” Poe said sarcastically.

“That’s the spirit.”

—————————————————————————————–

“I don’t see why we need to go.”

“Shut up and get in the ship.”

You loved Poe you really did. He was sweet and caring and he was brave.

Except when it came to meet your parents evidently.

“They’re scary.”

“You’ve never met them.”

“I’ve met you and you’re scary.”

“You like when I’m scary.”

“That I do.” Poe said with a wink and you pushed him onto the ship.

Once you had gotten yourself ready in the ship Poe had taken off. Mara had started becoming more vocal in her day to day life and that included on ships. Poe had taken that to mean she wants to be a pilot.

You told him it was the force calling out to her to tell her she hates piloting.

“You don’t even like your parents. You barely even speak to them.”

“Yes I do.”

“Okay then. So when did you tell them we were married?”

“Uh...”

“Do they even know you have a kid.”

“Uhhh....”

“Why do they think we are visiting?”

“I want to introduce you to them.”

Poe sighed.

“Is this even a good idea?”

“No it’s a terrible idea because they are former sith lords but Poe against everything else they are still my parents. I still want to try and build some form of relationship with them and not just over the holovid.”

“Fine but I’m leaving the second they force choke me.”

“They won’t do that Poe, they prefer to choke people with words.”

“Can’t they come to us?”

“They were exiled remember? Have to stay there forever.”

“I want a divorce.” He said.

“For better or for worse.”

—————————————————————————————–

“I don’t remember Jaguada being this grim.” You said as you looked out the window. The rain was making it hard to see but with Poe’s reflexes as a pilot you knew you’d be safe.

“Do sith planets usually have nice, sunny weather?”

You ignored him as you turned to watch your daughter. She was going to inherit the force and what age it manifested you didn’t know but the weather might have an effect on her.

She seemed fine enough but it wasn’t going to stop you worrying.

Maybe you shouldn’t of come but as you thought that Poe was landing the ship and through all the rain you managed to see your parents.

“I can’t do this.” Poe said and you squeezed his hand.

“You destroyed Starkiller Base, you lead us to victory against the First Order you can stand near my parents.”

“No I can’t.”

“I thought we had one baby but there is two.”

Poe pouted.

“I can see where Mara get’s that from. Look the rain is clearing now.”

You stepped off the ship with Poe hiding behind you holding Mara in his arms.

Neither you or your parents rushed forward to hug each other, a stark contrast from Poe’s.

“It’s good to see you. In person. With your.... friend?” Your father said.

“This is Poe Dameron. He is my husband.” You stepped to the side so they could see. “This is our daughter Mara.”

“What?”

“Some things have happened in my life. Not that you bothered to answer half my holocalls.”

Poe stood there feeling awkward.

“Come inside let’s get out of this rain.” Your mother said.

You exchanged a look with Poe and you followed her into the house.

“It’s not too late to turn back.” He whispered to you.

“We won’t be here long. I know it’s a lot to ask but please let’s try to get along.” You whispered back.

“Tell them that.”

“I was hoping we wouldn’t be that cliche couple where one set of in laws hates the partner of their kid.”

“They’re sith lords.”

“Former.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Poe said.

“I am.” You replied and left a kiss on his cheek. Poe never got tired of that and he smiled.

He felt Mara stir against him and he looked down at her. He would never get over how he was still alive and married with a child of his own.

He doesn’t think he can get over the fact that his in laws are sith lords either.

Former sith lords.

“You’re married?”

The question brought Poe out of his thoughts. Somehow he had managed to make it inside and sat next to you.

“Yes we’re married. We met at the Resistance, fell in love and married.”

“That’s-”

“We’re here because I thought you would like to meet your granddaughter.” You said.

Poe felt a pair of eyes staring into him and it felt like they could see inside his soul. Your father was looking right at him and Poe automatically shuffled closer to you.

“What’s her name?” Your mother asked.

“Mara. Would you like to hold her?”

Poe tensed beside you. He had hidden Mara inside his coat to protect her from the rain outside. She was safe and protected in there. You gave Poe a look and he passed her over.

He was astounded by the difference in attitude your mother took when holding her granddaughter. It was the first time he’d seen her smile. There was movement out of the corner of his eye and he saw your father move to sit next to your mother.

Poe snuck a glance at you to see you smiling at him. You mouthed I told you so at him.

Mara started fussing and making noises which you knew meant she was getting hungry. You took her off your parents and went into another room to feed her, leaving Poe alone with his in laws.

“Are you sweating?” Your father asked.

“No.” Poe said, as he wiped sweat from his brow.

“There’s no need to be afraid of us. We’re just two people meeting their son in law and granddaughter for the first time.”

“S-sure.”

There was an awkward silence between the three of you before you shouted Poe’s name. He sprinted out the room as fast he could.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just wanted to get you out of there.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“I’ll make us some food.” The sound of your father’s voice made you and Poe jump.

“Great.” You said.

—————————————————————————————–

While the food was being prepared the atmosphere in the house became more relaxed and even Poe started to enjoy himself.

As you sat down to eat that’s when he started getting tense again.

“Why didn’t we get an invite to the wedding?” Your mother asked.

“Must of gotten lost in the mail.” You answered.

“Why wait until now to tell us anything?”

“Because even though you said some shi-”

“Language!” Poe said covering Mara’s ears.

“-bad things when I told you I was seeing someone I still wanted you to meet him. Poe is my family and now we have our daughter. I wanted you to know she existed.”

“That’s-”

“Even if you are sith lords.”

“Former.” Your father pointed out.

“I know we aren’t the most conventional of families but I thought you might like to see her.”

“She is a cute baby.” Your mother said.

“Yes she is.”

Mara made a noise. She was at the age where she started making babbling noises and Poe almost wept the day she first started it.

Then he started babbling on about how it was too soon for her to do anything and next thing he knew she’d be off to school and then getting married. Having her own kids and he’d be an old grandpa.

You rubbed his back in sympathy. Poe had always the flair for the dramatic and you trying to comfort him by telling him he’d be a very handsome old grandpa didn’t help.

“Will you be training her in the force?” Your father asked.

“Yes, of course. What else is she going to do?”

“Be a pilot.” Poe mumbled.

“What was that?” You asked with a smile on your face. It was payback for when Shara started telling you stories about how Poe was always born to be a pilot and it’s in the Dameron/Bey family line so it will happen with Mara as well.

Then she showed you pictures of a baby Poe wearing a helmet that was way too big for him and Poe was upset with her for showing it.

Shara gave it to you and you had it framed in the house for everyone to see.

Poe pretended to hate it.

“The dark side?” Your father asked.

“No.” You and Poe said at the same time.

“She’d be powerful.”

“Duh. She’s my daughter of course she will be but we aren’t having another sith lord in the family, not in my house.”

“Don’t sass your father.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Uh oh. Poe knew where this was going and it was going to end in another argument. Hopefully lightsabers wouldn’t be involved. The last argument that you got in with your parents it had almost happened until Poe reminded you that it was a holocall.

Mara looked like she was about to start crying so Poe started making faces at her. It was one of the things he loved to do and one day he was going to get a reaction out of her.

If she was anything like her father she’d be too stubborn to do anything people want her to do.

“What if she wants to be trained in the dark side?” Your mother asked.

“That would be her decision and we would discuss it. Or would you rather I kick her out of the house like you did with me?”

“We didn’t kick you out!”

“No you graciously let me back in.”

“We did the best we could.”

“Fine you did the best as two exiled sith lor-”

Your parents were about to speak.

“Former sith lords could do. Even on this planet. That doesn’t mean I had to like what you did.” You pushed your food away from you as you weren’t hungry anymore. So much for trying to get along with your parents.

There was a silence for a moment and you decided to break it.

“I’m sorry I can’t do this. Poe let’s leave.”

“Bu-” Your mother started to protest.

“You’ve seen your granddaughter that’s all I really wanted. We’re leaving.” Poe grabbed Mara and the three of you left the house and headed back towards the ship.

—————————————————————————————–

“Are you ok?” Poe asked as the ship entered hyperspace.

You had barely said anything only watching your daughter fall back asleep in her seat.

“Fine. I’m sorry I dragged you there.”

“Don’t be. Besides we met them and they saw Mara now we can go back to the safety of our home where the only parents are me and you.”

You smiled weakly.

“Sounds great.”

“Hey.” Poe reached over and took your hands in his. “I’m here. It’s you and me always.” He squeezed your hands and he leant in for a kiss when he heard a laugh.

“Did she just-” Poe said shocked.

“I think she did.”

You looked at your daughter. She was smiling.

“Say something funny.” You said to Poe.

“Ok um...I can’t think of anything!”

“Poe you are an amazing pilot.”

Mara let out a tiny laugh.

“See a force user in the making.” You said with a smug grin while Poe pouted.

She laughed again.

“Awww does baby not want to be a jedi?” Poe turned his chair around to face her. She laughed again.

“If baby doesn’t want to be a jedi then baby doesn’t get to be a pilot.” You said and prodded Poe in his chest for emphasis.

Mara made a noise that sounded like her blowing a raspberry.

“Our daughter is too much like you.”

“I know.” Poe sounded very proud of that. “We should have more.”

“Oh, should we?” You said as you cleaned up the dribble on Mara.

“A whole squadron of them.”

“No.”

“I bet I can change your mind.”

“I don’t doubt that but it’s a no to a whole squadron of children.”

“Just a small one.”

“If you’re the pregnant one then we can have as many kids as you want. I’m still recovering.”

“Awww.”

“At least she won’t be a sith lord.” You said.

“Yeah. I don’t want another intergalactic war again.”

“That would suck.”

Mara laughed.

“That was ominous.” You said.

“If she does, we’ll get through it together.”

“For better or for worse?”

“Mmmhmm.”


End file.
